


That's my shirt.

by BlaiddEmrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddEmrys/pseuds/BlaiddEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Why Remus asked "Is there a reason as to why you're wearing my shirt?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's my shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a Marauder's AU RP group with some friends and we run a tumblr blog to keep our muses going. This was a drabble requested by a follower. We accept requests at our-hogwarts.tumblr.com. Unbeta'd for now.

For the last few weeks, Remus had been over the moon. No pun intended. He and Wormtail had started dating about a month ago, and life had never been better. Remus had always figured he would never be in love, or at least never have a relationship. A relationship would mean letting another person besides his family and friends in on his furry little problem, and while he trusted his friends with his life, he could not imagine letting anyone else in on the secret. He had the best friends anyone could ever ask for, but he could never let anyone else close enough to love him.

And then, he had to go and fall in love with his best friend. At least there was one benefit. He already knew about Moony’s problems and didn’t love him any less for it. But that was the only one. And it wasn’t even the same kind of love. There was no possible way that Wormtail could be interested in a relationship. There had never been any indication that the other boy was anything other than straight as an arrow. And even if he wasn’t, they were best friends for Merlin’s sake. There was no way he could risk what they had. But then they had spent that night together in the Astronomy Tower working on their project on Uranus. A dozen inappropriate jokes later, Peter had let something slip and Remus realized for the first time that the attraction was mutual.

Remus was whistling as he headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room after Muggle Studies. Whistling. He didn’t think he had ever whistled before in his life. But he had never been this happy. He was doing well in school, the full moon was still three weeks away, and he didn’t even have prefect rounds tonight. James and Lily did, which meant that even if they did their rounds responsibly instead of sneaking off to snog (which they wouldn’t), they wouldn’t be back in the common room until late, and Sirius and Marli would be taking advantage of the fact that their best friends were on duty to either cause some mayhem or spend the evening holed up in a separate classroom snogging. Either way, Remus had several hours of his boyfriend and an empty dorm to look forward to.

Remus gave the password and then stepped into the common room to see that it was nearly empty. He nodded at the few of his friends he saw as he walked briskly across it towards the staircase to the boys’ dormitory. Peter had had a rather long essay due for Arithmancy and had been holed away in the library for the last couple of days so they had barely seen each other. But they had promised each other that they would enjoy tonight.

The first thing he saw when he entered the dormitory was that it was nearly empty, except for it’s one expected occupant. That occupant was currently sprawled out on his boyfriend’s bed, twirling his wand between his fingers, sparks flying out every few seconds. The pose would be rather sexy if it weren’t for the fact that he was wearing one of Remus’ oversized sleeping shirts. It was big on Remus, and his boyfriend smaller enough that he looked tiny in it. He was lying with his head over the other side of the bed and he had not heard Remus come in.

“Is there a reason as to why you’re wearing my shirt?” he asked dryly. The other boy’s head popped up from it’s position.

“Oh, hey Moony,” Peter answered innocently. "Well I was missing you, and I hadn’t seen you in a long time so I decided to wear your shirt because I know I always love falling asleep on your chest when you wear it and I wanted to see if it just as comfy to wear.“

Moony looked at his boyfriend with a smile on his face. Wormtail’s rambling never failed to put him in a good mood. "Well?” he asked. "What’s the verdict?“

"You might not get it back,” Peter admitted. "I totally see why you love it.“

"We’ll see about that,” Remus responded with a wink. "But first we have to get that shirt off of you.“


End file.
